The Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor (IGBT) is a novel composite device with a characteristic of being easily driven as well as advantages such as a low driving voltage and a large current capacity. The operating frequency of the IGBT is within a frequency range of a few tens of kilohertz (kHz), and thus, the IGBT has play an important role in the application of high and medium power electronic devices with relatively high frequencies.
The IGBT driving circuit is an interface circuit between an IGBT and a digital signal processing (DSP) chip, and configured to convert control signals from a DSP into a driving signal having enough power so as to realize safe turning-on and turning-off of the IGBT and provide electrical isolation between the DSP and the IGBT. For correctly and effectively protecting the IGBT when faults occur in a system, the IGBT driving circuit also needs to provide the fault protection functions, such as over-current, over-voltage and short-circuit protection functions.